


Boss

by calliopes_muse



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 18:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12393777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calliopes_muse/pseuds/calliopes_muse
Summary: Lena and Sam have a unique connection alright, and Sam immediately catches on to Lena's interest in Kara.





	Boss

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for 3x02; inspired by this gifset by goodgirlargo: http://goodgirlargo.tumblr.com/post/166497196911.
> 
> I have not edited for errors. Let me know if you see any.

It was late when Lena finally found herself slipping into her comfortable leather chair at L-Corp and slipping out of her black high heels. It was well past 9 o’clock, and she knew she needed to get some rest after her first day at CatCo. However, L-Corp was her baby, and she needed to check in to make sure all was as it should be.

With a sigh, she slipped a file off of the pile marked “Read” in front of her and flipped it open. She hadn’t realized her eyes had begun to drift shut until a gentle hand came to rest on her shoulder.

“Long day?” A warm, familiar treble spoke from behind her. Lena leaned back in her chair and looked back to see Sam’s dark, cascading hair framing her soft dimples and hazel eyes.

Lena turned her chair slightly, causing Sam’s hand to brush down her arm and over the tops of her fingers. Sam moved in front of Lena and perched on the edge of her desk.

Lena quirked a tired eyebrow at the dark-haired woman, taking in the long legs in the dark pantsuit, “As you well know, you were there.”

Sam’s eyes danced with mirth, her head tilting and looking into Lena’s brilliant green eyes. “Yes…yes, I was.” She held the look until Lena swallowed uncomfortably, “How long?”

The intake of breath from Lena was subtle but unmistakable. Sam leaned over, placing her hands on the arms of Lena’s chair. Her eyes took the other woman in – all elegance and softness, curves and warmth – the bright red of her lips still somehow infuriatingly in place after a long day. Sam licked her lips, and Lena responded by glancing down at her mouth. That was good…that was really good.

She leaned a little closer, her lips within a hair’s breathe of Lena’s, ghosting closer. “Tell me, how long have you been in love with her?”

Sam softly kissed Lena before she could protest the question. The kiss was quick as Lena pulled away, her eyebrows knitted together. “It’s not…”

“Honey,” Sam gently took Lena’s chin in her hand and turned her to look her in the eyes, “it’s okay. She’s gorgeous and charming and absolutely adorable. I can’t blame you.”

Lena looked at her, mouth open, completely dumbfounded. “You’re not angry?”

“Have you acted on your feelings?” Her hand slipping from Lena’s chin to her hand.

“Of course not,” Lena said, sounding almost offended.

“Would you act on them without me present?” Sam kissed the palm of Lena’s hand, her eyes never breaking contact with Lena’s. She smirked as Lena’s breath hitched at the touch of her tongue to Lena’s palm.

“Y-you know I wouldn’t.”

Leaning back over to Lena, she ran her free hand up into Lena’s hair, easing the tightness there. She kissed her passionately, leaving little doubt as to whom Lena would be sharing her bed with that night. “Then why would I possibly be angry?”

Breathlessly, Lena shook her head, eyes glazed with want. “I have no idea.”  
“Doesn’t mean we can’t have a little fun with the possibility though,” Sam suggested with a twinkle of mischief in her eyes.


End file.
